


Baton Pass

by PoeticPanda11



Series: The Foolish Chariot [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Caring, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Inspired by Art, Leadership, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Persona 5 Protagonist Needs a Hug, Pining, Role Reversal, Sakamoto Ryuji Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, Time Loop, Wild Card (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: A look into Ryuji's new role as the Trickster
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: The Foolish Chariot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981327
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Baton Pass

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually inspired by an art I saw on twitter, which was this one: https://twitter.com/Lemonty3291/status/1308428851232432130?s=20
> 
> Google Translate says that it's Ren getting fatally injured before joining Morgana in the anime. Seeing that, I was so inspired to continue at least one more fic about Ryuji being the Trickster/Wild Card/Protagonist for Role Reversal.
> 
> Go follow Lemonty3291 on Twitter, they make great art!

“The contract has been made.” The man grinned a hair wider. “I look forward to working with you.” He chuckled darkly.

“Time’s up. Go back to sleep, Inmate.”

“You will be called back here when you are needed.”

Before the Inmate could say anything, their vision started to blur and their eyes were getting heavier. They backed away from the cell and landed on their bench. Head feeling heavy, they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

As an unexpected light drizzle fell on Tokyo, Ryuji walked his way to school feeling confused about everything. That dream… that place… and those people…

And his new ‘role’.

Not just that but wasn’t he supposed to be… dead? Technically? Because the last thing he remembered was the fight with a giant sword god with the team and… they failed. They were going to die and Ren…

Ren would… repeat the year.

Shit.

Ryuji ran ahead to get to school. Somehow he retained his memories as he was brought back to Aprill 11; the fated day he met Ren. After he passed out from exhaustion and blood loss, he was brought to that blue room, when the existence of the Phantom Thieves were erased from humanity. He awoke in a prison cell, similar to the one he was locked in when Ren came to save him.

There he met the attendants of the Velvet Room: Igor and his assistants Caroline and Justine. Wasn’t there someone else that resided there? Some other short girl with long hair in a headband? He’s not quite sure. After all, there was a lot going on at the time for him. They battled their way through shadows to reach the top to face off against the god of control.

Something in the pit of his stomach dropped as he remembered the team almost beating the giant sword. Lady Luck decided to abandon them at the end and they were decimated. Ryuji will never forget how broken and hurt Ren looked in his final moments. Ren had trusted him so much that he told him that he was trapped in some kind of time loop; that he would always wake up on this specific day if he were to die from anything.

It was hard to believe for a few minutes but seeing his best friend break down in front of him and how raw and guttural his sobs were, it affected him somehow. This Ren, the only Ren he’s known, wasn’t the kind of person to show his vulnerability. The time he spent with Ren, he picked up on how Ren always had this stoic and calm demeanor no matter the situation. Like he knew the answer and what to expect. Yeah he was friendly but, there was something… distant about him. Like he’s holding something back.

There were days where Ren looked absolutely out of it. His hair would be disheveled, he has bags on his eyes, and he’d space out whenever he hanged out with him. Sure, people can have their off days. Ryuji definitely has had his share of that. But the blonde had noticed how frequent it had been happening to Ren. He just had to know what was going on with him. Ren would always bluff and skirt around it but enough was enough. Ryuji cared too much about him to see Ren suffer. The ex-runner had cornered him on the rooftop after school and he just wanted to hear the truth from him.

And what a truth it turned out to be.

That’s where Igor came in. He had told Ryuji about Ren’s circumstance and everything about Ren’s time in the Velvet Room. Igor had mentioned to Ryuji about how the blonde would have wished to have helped Ren break free of his time loop. He could never forget saying his last words to Ren, because he really did mean it. Ren had suffered so many repeats that Ryuji wasn’t sure how he had kept his sanity together for who knows how long. Too much traumatic experiences, new and old, for one person to go through.

Would it have comforted Ren if he had confessed his true feelings about him in their final moments? Ryuji wasn’t sure.

Igor gave Ryuji this chance to save Ren. To save him from his curse, Ryuji himself must take his place as the Trickster and complete what Ren could not. The twin wardens told him that Ren had always been fond of Ryuji ever since they met in the original timeline. They didn’t say anything further than that, which left Ryuji to mull over about its meaning.

Ryuji agreed to take Ren’s place. If it meant that Ren was safe and he would be free from the time loop, then so be it.

Turning the corner, he sees a familiar lighter blonde he knows well. Ann stepped in to a familiar car that he knows who owns it as well, and he is not happy about it.

“Ann!”

He booked it but the car had already sped away. The blonde could feel the familiar ache in his leg as he slowed down. Ryuji clenched his fists in annoyance.

“Dammit! Why’d she get in with that pervy douchebag!?”

“Pervy… douchebag?”

Ryuji’s breath hitched at the familiar voice. Just like that, his hands relaxed and his annoyance melted. He whipped his head around to see none other than Amamiya Ren, his best friend and secret crush. The glasses boy looked at him with childlike wonder and curiosity. It felt honest and true.

When he had met Ren, who already had gone through multiple timelines, their encounter felt… calculated. Like, Ren knew he was going to meet Ryuji under this awning. Ryuji didn’t think much of it at the time but, he felt something weird about their meeting. As if Ren knew what to say. But this time, Ren looked like a deer in headlights.

“Dude!” Ryuji smiled and walked hastily up to him. As he closed the distance slightly, Ren visibly took a step back and clutched his bag close to him.

The blonde stopped as if he was going to scare him off. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Um… y-yeah, I’m fine.”

Ryuji raised a brow. “Sure doesn’t look like it. Anyway, why didn’tcha stop her?”

“Huh? Stop who?”

“Don’t play dumb! This is serious!” Ryuji furrowed his short brows. “I’m talkin’ about Ann! The one who just got into Kamoshida’s car!”

Ren blinked at him. “Kamoshida…?”

Ryuji blinked back a couple of times. “W…Wait, don’t tell me you forgot who Kamoshida is.”

“Forgot…? I don’t know who you’re talking about.” He said, finding his voice. “I don’t know anyone named Kamoshida or Ann.”

“F-For real?” Ryuji took a small step back this time.

It didn’t feel like Ren was pulling his leg. He genuinely sounds like he doesn’t know what Ryuji’s deal is.

“Um… who are you, anyway?”

That’s something he never expected Ren to say. Ryuji’s heart dropped after hearing that. Ren doesn’t know who he is? Does he not remember anything that’s happened to him? The time loop? The Velvet Room? The whole Persona shebang? The fight with the giant sword?

It then clicked with Ryuji that because time had reset for him and he was now the one wielding the Wild Card, Ren doesn’t know anything about anything. He didn’t retain any memories from previous timelines or anything.

“Uhh… I, uh…” Ryuji stuttered.

The raven boy furrowed his brows now. “If you’re not gonna tell me… I’m just gonna go…”

As Ren started shuffling his way around Ryuji, the blonde snapped out of his trance. “H-Huh? W-Wait! Hold up!”

Ren kept a wary eye and distance on him but he did as he said. “W-What is it? I’m gonna be late for school. And based on your school uniform, you’ll be late too.”

“I-I can… show you where to go.” Ryuji sputtered out. “Y-You’re a transfer student to Shujin, right? Don’t think I’ve, uh, seen you around before.”

The glasses boy nodded slowly. “…Yeah. I’m… new here.”

“R-Right.” He rubbed the back of his neck and eyed the school year pin on Ren’s lapel. “Um, you’re a second year, just like me.” Man, was it awkward to not get too friendly with someone you became friends with in a different timeline. Trying to keep up the small talk, he noticed how damp his spiky hair is. “Uh, this rain ain’t so bad, y’know? So, uh, we should get goin’. I-I know a shortcut to the school so we won’t be late.”

Ren thought about it for a second. He wasn’t sure he could trust this blonde haired boy, but he seems like a decent person despite the weird first impression. And being late on the first day wouldn’t be a good look on him considering he has a criminal record.

He adjusted his glasses. “Who even are you?”

Oh. Right. This is technically Ren’s first time meeting Ryuji. He still hasn’t told him his name.

“I’m Sakamoto Ryuji. But just Ryuji is fine. I’m not so good with honorifics.” Smooth response, Ryuji thinks.

Ren sighed. “Okay. I’ll follow you.”

Hearing that, Ryuji grinned at him. “Awesome, Re-” Realizing that the other hasn’t told him his name yet, Ryuji abruptly stopped himself. “U-Uhh… Re-Right this way! Y-Yeah, just follow me.” Ryuji chuckled awkwardly, earning a raised brow from Ren.

As they started walking, their heads started to hurt slightly. They winced and clutched their heads.

“Man, what the hell?” Ryuji mumbled as they walked into an alleyway.

* * *

Ryuji may have forgotten that the school transformed into a castle when they arrived at the front. In his defense, the whole Kamoshida debacle had been months ago in the previous timeline they were in. To relive the situation again is making Ryuji feel déjà vu and slightly sick.

Ren wasn’t happy that Ryuji got them lost so he entered the castle to ask for directions, even though the sign outside said Shujin Academy. The blonde tried to get them out of there with a half-assed explanation as he knows that shadow guards are going to knock them out but Ren was too stubborn to listen to him anymore.

And so they were.

When Ryuji tried waking up Ren in the dungeon cell they were in, he noticed that they weren’t in their Phantom Thief outfit. If he remembers correctly, Kamoshida’s shadow would come down here and try to kill them, thus resulting in Ren’s awakening of his Persona. There’s no way he could ever forget his best friend’s awakening. He did save his life after all, and by the way things were going, he was going to be saved again.

And so he was.

After locking up Kamoshida again, they tried to find the way out of the castle (again). Somehow, there are more guards than he remembered when they tried to find their way out. As they turned the corner with Ren taking the lead, Ren bumped into a guard turning the corner as well. The boys stumbled backwards as the guard melted into shadows. Knowing that Ren is the only one who can fight them for now, his attire changed back to the well-known Joker Ryuji knows all too well. But before Joker can unleash Arsene, the shadows took the first initiative.

“Shit! Look out, dude!”

It was too late. Ren gets knocked down from an unlucky critical hit. He grunted in pain and the assault doesn’t stop there. More guards have showed up as backup and joined the fray. Ryuji watched in horror as his friend from another timeline get massacred.

“REN!!!”

With a blast of fire, Ren was knocked away and tumbled towards Ryuji. Blood was dripping down Ren’s forehead, his breathing staggered, and his long coat had rips and tears all over it. Ryuji carefully cradled him to avoid further injuring him.

“R-Ren… stay with me, dude! D-Don’t die on me!” He can feel hot tears threatening to spill out at the sight of his friend.

The raven haired boy’s vision was blurry. He can barely register what Ryuji is telling him. The blonde’s attention shifted to the shadows laughing evilly at them, slowly making their way to them. Ryuji gritted his teeth in anger. He took Joker’s knife from him and held out the blade to the shadows.

“Y-You… You sons of bitches!” He crawled backwards with Ren in tow as the shadows inched their way closer. “I won’t forgive you for what you’ve done!” The shadows laughed at him, declaring that he’s useless to fight back and they’ll have their heads for Kamoshida.

_‘Goddammit! Is this the end? Is this how I end my time as the new Trickster? Where’s Seiten Taisei or Captain when I need them?’_

Refusing to back down, Ryuji carefully placed Ren behind him. He stood up with the dagger in hand; ready to face them all on without a Persona.

“I’ll… I’ll take you all on! I’m not gonna let you touch him!”

_‘It’s been a while, hasn’t it?’_

“Grk!”

A familiar voice boomed in Ryuji’s mind. He clutched his head with his free hand, dropping the knife and clutching with the other. Dropping to his knees, the shadows stopped and looked at him.

_‘You seek power again, correct?’_

The familiar voice made Ryuji smirk. “H-Hell yeah… you know it…” His breath was ragged.

_‘Then let us form a pact once more. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...? The "other you" who exists within desires it thus... I am thou, thou art I...There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!’_

His skull mask covered his face and with all his might, he ripped it off and screamed at the pain, blood covering his face. Blue flames danced around him and the shadows took a step back. Ryuji no longer wore his school uniform. What took place was his Phantom Thief outfit. Captain Kidd stood on his ship above Ryuji, just like before.

“Heh, it’s good to have you back. Cuz I’m ready to kick their sorry asses!” Ryuji stared down the shadows with intense rage and determination. In his hand, the metal pipe that came with his awakening. He wound up his arm, ready to swing it at the shadow’s faces.

“Let’s go, Captain Kidd!”

* * *

The fight was no easy feat but Ryuji came out victorious, but not unscathed. He was hunched over with hands on knees, panting at the rush of fighting shadows again. The blonde turned back around and checked up on Ren, who was unconscious.

“Dammit! I don’t have any healing skills!” He checked his pockets and looked around but couldn’t find any healing items either. “Stay with me, Renren! I ain’t gonna let’cha die!” He gently nudged the other boy.

Just then, he heard the sound of more guards coming from another direction. He clicked his tongue and cursed under his breath. He can’t stay here with an unconscious friend in the open. There’s gotta be some healing items around. At least something… anything…

Wait…

“Healing…” Ryuji muttered the word a couple of times until a certain member popped in his mind. “Mona!”

Ryuji scrambled and hoisted Ren to carry him piggyback style. That’s right! They met Morgana here in one of the prison cells and he showed them how to get out of the castle. He was also the designated healer before Makoto came along.

“That cat better have a healing skill. Or at least something to get Ren back up.” He adjusted Ren’s arms to have it dangle over his shoulders and rest his head on his shoulders.

As he carried Ren by the legs, he took a deep breath and made a run for it. He’s not sure which cell Morgana was in, but there was only one way to go at the moment. Ryuji could feel his leg acting up as his feet pounded the stone ground. Reaching the spiral staircase, he gulped and took another deep breath. This is gonna be a bitch to climb with a human sized weight on you, but it’s gotta be done.

Luckily, the stamina he’s built up from the previous timeline transferred over so he didn’t tire out easily. Though the strain of climbing stairs and the added weight of Ren was taking a small toll on his leg. Ryuji grunted and winced but he pushed through. His friend was in need and there was no way he’s gonna let him down. Not with the new mantle he now wears for his best friend.

_‘Hang in there, Ren. I’ll get you back up. I’ll see this through to the end with you. No matter what it takes.’_

He has big shoes to fill.

**Author's Note:**

> In the drawing, it's most likely Kamoshida's shadow in the art that Ryuji is trying to keep away. But I wanted to stick to canon of Ren saving Ryuji first in the jail cell and have Ryuji fend off regular shadows instead, as Ren is taken down.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Comment and kudos if you did!


End file.
